dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nai'ilah's Diary part VII
We were at the random bar still. Kind of discussing what to do were we to go to Envy to fullfill the job of Shade or were we to go somewhere else. We were just talking and drinking a bit, Nuriel was still gone we guessed still at the elemental fortress. A guy entered the bar it looked like a human but what does that say right? Everybody ignored the guy even Fred. Fainne went to look in his mind and noticed that he was in a hive mind as well. Fainne told us that he was saying stuff that there were hostiles and that could be us. Omni talked to the guy and the guy named Paragon attacked Fred. Then the big fight started Fainne had noticd that there were others of him in the mercenary bar. So Fainne and i went there. But when we exited the bar we were immidiatly under attack by some earth elemental guy. Leech was there to help as well outside while Tripple B and Omni fought in the bar. I got shot in the head by what i now know was someone that looked like Morgana. And after that i remember very little all with all what i heard is that the fight went not that great. But Omni did get Paragon down. There came a guy named Raoh he said to stop the fight acoording to the rest and Omni took me and Tripple B to a shipyard. Leech exploded a ship to get Riptide and his wife back or at least their souls and later i heard that Fainne was killed as well by Raoh. It was a big mess but eventually the dead rose again at Shade and Electro's place. We all escaped some a bit more damaged then the other. We still had to find Krayt because we released him from his prison but due to him having no body to return to he would be snapped back to hell again. Well damn didn't know that. So back to finding Krayt. We first went to Pride as that is where we found Nighthuntress and Krayt. But they weren't there Leech and Fainne confirmed that. After some waiting around a phonebooth and making calls. We decided to go to Frustration to see if Predator, Dawn and Holocaust might have some answers for us. They said to go to the Well of Souls and that the keeper there might have some answers. So we went. There we talked to the Keeper of the Well of Souls. He wanted to give us answers for Fainne cleaning his floor so she did. We heard that Krayt was in Inferno in a layer called Ghula or something. And that we could enter Envy but only via piggybagging a ride on some souls to there. How to get out is another question but maybe Sicx could help us with that when we arrive there. Cause yeah i still want to talk to the Dragon Sicx. Omni got to ask some questions about his wife and child where they were but he didn't get very satisfacting answers to that only that he had to wait. So ofcourse the Well of Souls was like a candy store to Leech and eventually Leech touched the Well. He collapsed and the Keeper said to burn his body so Nuriel did. Then we went to Limbo to see the Devourer to see if we could help Leech get back or something. Cause well we kind of need him you know. And he is a good guy to have around. Devourer said that he would make it or not that that would depend on Leech himself. Later Fainne said that Leech had contact with her and that all would be alright and that he would find a way back. So we went back to Shade and Electro to rest there and to figure out what to do next. Category:Sessions Category:Rebels Campaign